thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Geo Team Movie 2
|image = The Geo Team Movie 2 Poster.jpg |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Geo G. Terry Ward |producer = Steve Samono |writer = Geo G. |music = Heitor Pereira |editor = Terry Ward |studio = 2BIG3k GreenyWorld Studios Glass Ball Productions |distributor = Universal Pictures |release = |language = English |time = 96 minutes |budget = $75 million |gross = $73,753,953 |preceded = The Geo Team Movie |followed = Dick Grayson}} The Geo Team Movie 2 is a 2013 American animated 3D action comedy film based on the television series The Geo Team. Directed by Geo G. and produced by Steve Samono. It is the sequel to the 2001 hit, The Geo Team Movie. It is the second installment of a projected trilogy, produced by 2BIG3k Animation and released by Universal Pictures. The film deals with the plot of how The Geo Team are going back to Sesame Street to finish what they started. The film premiered in Italy on January 6, 2013 and was theatrically released in the United States on January 18, 2013 (thirteen years after the first film), together with Mama. The film was presented in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D, as well as traditional two-dimensional and IMAX formats. The film was first announced in April 2001. This film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release, but their plans were scrapped. It was last Universal film to use the 100th anniversary logo. A spin-off film, Dick Grayson, focusing mainly on the 16-year-old teenager named Dick Grayson, is set to be released on July 24, 2015. A third installment, The Geo Team Movie 3, is also in the works and is scheduled to be released on January 15, 2016. Plot A few years after the events in The Geo Team Movie, The Geo Team decides to go back to Sesame Street when they saw Cookie Monster kidnapped Frankie Foster on TV, along with Dick Grayson. They look for Cookie Monster while they fight for The Muppets including Zoe, Telly Monster, and a Cookie Monster giant robot, The Geo Team meet Sesame Street's own super-normal defense force - the Sesame Troopers, led by Elmo. He shows The Geo Team around the Sesame Troopers headquarters, and when Geo Guy questions him on Cookie Monster, Elmo informs The Geo Team that Cookie Monster is nothing more than an muppet. Left with no villains to pursue, The Geo Team can do nothing more than to enjoy Sesame Street as tourists. In Cookie Monster's apartment, he calls Kermit the Frog on his cell phone and talks about the letter B and eating all the cookies. He plans to destroy Geoville and renamed to Cookiesville (like in the first film). Now Sineus Dire had escaped from the lava dimension using the teleportation necklace, and into Cookie Monster's apartment when Sesame Troopers and Sineus Dire join forces to destroy the Geo Team. Frankie breaks free and escapes Cookie Monster's apartment with the help of a one-eyed tall minion named Bill. Meanwhile, The Geo Team went to a scientist place called Muppet Technologies, while searching for Cookie Monster. They met Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, one of the two muppets from The Muppet Show. Geo Guy cons them into using their magic to send them all to Geoville. The spell works, but accidentally causes Dick and Homer to switch bodies. They find Cookie Monster and learn that he plans to kill The Geo Team in his apartment. Cookie Monster and his minions had captured Dick and Homer and sent them to prison. Frankie and Bill find a motel for the night, while they are escaping from Sesame Street. Frankie decides to call The Geo Team with her iPhone. They are in danger, because Homer and Dick were in jail. Frankie and Bill needs to save The Geo Team. Meanwhile in jail, Homer and Dick tells about Cookie Monster joining forces with Sineus Dire and his minions. Dick believes him, but Homer doesn't believe him. When Sineus Dire, disguised as a police officer, shouting "QUIET DOWN" to Homer and Dick. Homer strangles Dick each other for not believing him. Homer plans to escape from prison. When they saw Frankie and Bill, where Frankie grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. Homer, Dick, Frankie and Bill are being heroes to save The Geo Team. Back in Cookie Monster's apartment, he sets a bomb on The Geo Team (minus Homer) and Cookie Monster tells them that the bomb is a timer and Cookie Monster leaves the room. Then, Homer, Dick, Frankie and Bill are here to save them, stop the timer and they escape from Cookie Monster's apartment. When Cookie Monster got in the room, he saw The Geo Team were gone and the timer is stopped. He tells his minions to get them. When The Geo Team escaped from Cookie Monster's apartment, they saw Cookie Monster and his minions. Just as Cookie Monster is about to kill The Geo Team, while Sineus Dire could kill Frankie along with Dick, Homer, Bill, and Little Guy. The Geo Team and the people of Geoville confront Cookie Monster. While Geo Guy confronts Sineus Dire and his minions. Dick convinces Cookie Monster to give up. Even Geo Guy and Little Guy convinces Sineus Dire and his minions to give up their evil ways, saying that just because they are being treated like losers doesn't mean that they have be losers. Touched, the villains agree to give up their evil ways, especially Sineus Dire. Geo Guy commands Sineus Dire to go back to Sineus Dire's Castle, now located at the universe called The World Beyond. Cookie Monster did not, give up his evil ways, who is furious at being thwarted. He pulls out a cookie jar, and toss at Geo Guy's head to hurt him, but he hold it to protect him and gave up his evil ways for good. Bunsen and Beaker restores Dick and Homer to their proper bodies, accidentally switching their pants (they are back to normal later). Back outside in The Geo Team House, The Geo Team, including Dick, started a party that caused the entire world to celebrate. Then, Cookie Monster shows up, surprising the team. Now, Cookie Monster was now an official member of The Geo Team. And everybody lived happily ever after, once again. Cast *Geo G. as Geo Guy / Little Guy / Geo / Toon Link / Sineus Dire/ Elmo / Grover / Telly Monster / Bert & Ernie / Dr. Bunsen Honeydew / Beaker Additional Voices (voice) *Tom Kenny as Green Bob / Jan Soto / Cookie Monster / Big Bird / Kermit the Frog / Oscar the Grouch / Additional Voices (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Crash Bandicoot / Fake Crash / Additional Voices (voice) *Trey Parker as Eric Cartman / Additional Voices (voice) *Keith Ferguson as Jason / Bloo / Additional Voices (voice) *Ed Helms as The Once-ler (voice) *Tara Strong as Coraline Jones / Agnes Gru / Zoe / Additional Voices (voice) *Grey DeLisle as Margo Gru / Frankie Foster / Additional Voices (voice) *Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion / Kevin the Minion / Bob the Minion / Stuart the Minion / Bill the Minion / Additional Minions / Additional Voices (voice) *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions / Additional Voices (voice) *Evan Sabara as Dick Grayson (voice) *Danielle Judovits as Barbara Gordon (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson / Additional Voices (voice) *Cathy Cavadini as Edith Gru (voice) *Steve Carrell as Felonius Gru (voice) Production Development Following the release of The Geo Team Movie in 2001, Mathew Valencia, the voice of Dick Grayson from the seasons 2-15 of The Geo Team, stated that a sequel is unlikely, despite the film's successful box office performance. He said "I think that they are talking about doing that, but I haven't signed up for anything. We just feel like we've told so many stories, and The Geo Team exists so well in this short 11-minute form." In April 2001, Geo G. announced a sequel to the 2001 film is in development and was slated for an unspecified 2005 release. He initially stated "We will be releasing a Geo Team movie at the end of 2005, which will serve to start off or be one of our films that starts off our new animation effort." Originally slated as a direct-to-video film with a 2005 release, but Universal concluded this film did not count towards the '5 picture' contract when it was released in theaters. In 2002, it was announced that the film's release date was pushed to a unknown release date. On January 4, 2011, Universal officially announced the release date and it would released on September 28, 2012, but was changed to December 21, 2012 and finally January 18, 2013 to avoid competition with Hotel Transylvania. Director Geo and producer Steve Samono had returned. 2BIG3k began working on the sequel in March 2011 with Geo. By early October 2011, the first draft of the script was completed. On December 19, 2011, Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, announced that the film went into production. Animation The animation production began in March 2012. 2D traditional animation was made by Geo G. and Robert W. Stainton at Greenyworld Studios. Traditional animation was assisted by James Baxter, Richard Williams, and Matthew O'Callaghan. 2D traditional animation was also made by animation companies Film Roman, Yowza! Animation, Rough Draft Studios in both Los Angeles, California and Seoul, South Korea, and Mercury Filmworks. Casting The main cast reprised their roles. The film also marked the first new appearance of Cookie Monster that he had appeared since the season 2 episode "Sesame Street Already Did It". Tom Kenny stated in April 2012 that he would voice Cookie Monster and would be the main antagonist of the film. He is the second fictional character to be a villain after Evil Woody from the episode named after him. Release The Geo Team Movie 2 premiered on January 6, 2013 at Astra Cinema in Naples, Italy. Geo G. and Trey Parker were present at the red carpet premiere. The American premiere was held at Universal CityWalk in Los Angeles on January 11, 2013; The cast of the film and composer Pharrell were present at the red carpet premiere. The film was theatrically released in the United States on January 18, 2013. Marketing Universal teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 12 toys. Trailers On August 16, 2012, an early teaser trailer was released on iTunes Movie Trailers. The trailer was also attached to ParaNorman, which went into theaters on August 17, 2012. Two more trailers were produced, with the first being released on October 5, 2012 and the second being released on November 21, 2012. Home media The film was released on DVD, Blu-ray Disc and Blu-ray 3D, and as a Blu-ray two-pack with The Geo Team on May 14, 2013. The 3D and Blu-ray combo packs also includes a short film Homer and Dick's Guide to Cool Things. The film includes trailers for Universal media and a teaser trailer for a new Illumination Entertainment film adaptation titled The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, which scheduled for a release on April 15, 2016. The Geo Team Movie 2 was released to home media on Tuesday, the same day that Tj's World: Modem Mayhem: The Game was released by Nickelodeon and Activision for Playstation 3, PSVita, Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360. Reception Box office The film grossed $73,753,953 on it's opening weekend, leaving it #9 during the weekend behind Mama. It eventually went onto a gross of $468,952,248 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Critical reception Like the previous film, The Geo Team Movie 2 received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes has given the film a 94%. The consensus states, "This is the best Geo Team Movie yet.". It holds a 83% rating on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews". Soundtrack Video game A video game based on the film was released by Universal and THQ for PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360 starting on January 6, 2013. It was the very last game to be published by the company due to THQ's closure on January 22, 2013. Spin-off and sequel A spin-off feature film titled Dick Grayson, featuring Dick Grayson as the main character, is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2015. Written by Geo G., it will be directed by Steve Samono, and produced by Terry Ward. Geo G. mentioned that there may be a third film in the series, but that they might not have time to do it. On January 13, 2014, Universal Pictures has scheduled the film for January 15, 2016. Category:Films Category:The Geo Team Movie 2